Hope for Hijack
by hopeforhijack
Summary: A little accident a few years ago put a stop to Jack and Hiccups friendship, and eight years since then Hiccup decided to join Burgess High.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys! Here's a little Hijack fanfic that came off the top of my head. It'd mean a lot if you left something in the review box. Thanks!_**

**_BTW, in this chapter Jack and Hic are 8 ish years old. Just a little heads up._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_Tap, tap._

Hiccup groaned, rolling around on his bed, wrapping himself in blankets. He was trying his best to ignore the constant tapping noise coming from the window close to him. He was warm and comfortable in his bed, and he didn't intend to leave it. After a minute or so of the continuous knocking sound, Hiccup finally managed to throw the covers to the side and pull himself out of the bed, stretching a loud yawn.

He didn't even need to look out the window to know who it was.

''Jack, what are yo-''

A rock flew into the open window, missing Hiccups face by a few inches. He looked down the window, narrowing his eyes.

Jacks familiar face, with his signature goofy grin and dark brown hair smiled back up at him. A handful of small rocks lay in his hand.

''Hey, Hic! Honestly, what took you so long? I threw a million rocks at your window before you woke up and moved your lazy butt.''

''Jack.'' Hiccup repeated in a stern voice, trying his best to cover his laughter with a serious voice. ''Its like,'' He took a quick glance at his clock on his wall, ticking softly, ''It's about one. Go back home.''

Jack pouted, sticking out his lower lip, a face he knew Hiccup couldn't say no to. He shoved his pile of rocks into his blue hoodie pocket.

''But, Hiccup, I wanted to show you something, and-'' Jack turned around, smirking to himself. ''Its going to start in a few minutes, and you won't _ever_ see it happening again in your life.'' Jack had said this all very fast, obviously over exaggerating. But Hiccup didn't need to know that. With a small sigh, he turned away from the window.

''Alright, wait up. I'm coming.''

* * *

''You're so lazy, Hic.'' Jack laughed, using Hiccups nickname knowing it will annoy him. He reached for another tree branch, and used the last of his strength to pull himself up and sit on top of it. He looked below him at the small, weak boy, who was far below him.

''Be quiet, Jack.'' Hiccup grunted, pulling up his legs onto a nearby branch, only for it to break into half under his weight, causing him to slip. He grasped another one, and somehow, despite his weak appearance, managed to heave himself on it. ''I have better things to do then climb trees all day.''

A few minutes later, Hiccup was seated next to Jack on the sturdy branch, gasping for air, causing Jack to go into a fit of giggles.

''Whats so important about this place, anyways?'' Hiccup questioned once he had finished catching his breath. Hiccup shivered in his thin winter jacket. Jack didn't seem to be cold, he had once told Hiccup that he was almost immune to the cold. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Jack was staring up at the star-scattered sky.

''Be patient, Hiccup.''

Hiccup followed Jacks gaze up at the night sky, and for a moment there was silence between the two of them. The only noise that was heard was the wind rustling in the trees and the sound of Hiccups heavy breathing.

Then, a flash of color danced across the sky.

''What-''

''Shh.'' Jack muttered, not taking his eyes off of the shades of blue, purple and green across the sky. Hiccup looked up in amazement, he had never seen anything like this before in his life.

''Northern lights.'' Hiccup breathed, his mouth opened slightly ajar.

''Aren't they amazing?" Jack whispered loudly, his bright blue eyes filled with excitement. He threw his hands up in the air, unable to wipe the smile off his face. ''They're so pretty, an-''

''Jack!'' Hiccup exclaimed, reaching out towards the boy. Jack was leaning backwards, and suddenly began to lose balance. His arms flailed in the air, and Jack gave a small gasp of surprise.

''H-Hiccup!''

It was like a slow-motion movie. Jack fell backwards, falling off the tree, and Hiccup was trying to grab his arm, his hand, anything.

The northern lights disappeared into the clouds without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, it means a ton!**_

_**I apologize for this sucky chapter and all of its spelling mistakes and jazz.**_

_**I'd like to thank dreamheart6789 for editing this for me. :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

"Jack!"

Hiccup looked down the tree, and then realized how far up the both of them had climbed. It was hard to see, and now that the northern lights disappeared, the only source of light was the moon, shadowed by the nearby trees. Yet, Hiccup could still make out a outline of the unmoving body of his best friend, sprawled on the ground near the trunk of the oak tree. A cold breeze rustled through the leaves, causing Hiccup to shudder in cold.

"D-don't worry Jack. I'm coming." He promised, breathing shakily.

Hiccup reached for a branch and placed his foot on another one, trying his best not to look down. His heart was almost beating out of its rib cage.

Maybe this was a joke. Jack always liked to pull pranks on Hiccup. He had done this millions of times before. He'd try to play dead, causing Hiccup to panic, and he'd burst out in fits of laughter afterwards.

Hiccup's knuckles turned white because of the strong grip he had on each branch as he lowered himself. His heavy breathes were visible in the cold night. One step down meant one step closer to to the ground. One step closer to Jack.

"Jack!" Hiccup exclaimed. The second his feet touched the grass, Hiccup sprinted towards Jack, stumbling over his own feet. He fell to his knees, and worriedly crawled over to his friend.

"Jack? Can you hear me?" He reached out his hands towards him, and then he stopped. A small gasp was caught in his throat, and his green eyes widened in fear.

The back of Jack's head was stained red.

"J-Jack?" He whispered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He hesitantly reached out and lightly touched his head, and instantly drew back his hand.

His fingertips were covered in blood. Hiccup stared at in horror, before wiping it on his jeans, leaving a red mark streaked across the navy blue.

Hiccup wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his jacket, unable to take his eyes off of his blood-stained head. The boy brushed his fingers through Jack's soft brown hair, letting small tears travel down his face.

* * *

_**(flash back time y'all.)**_

_Jack chuckled and knelt down next to Hiccup, who was holding his knee in pain. The brunette lifted his head up to look at Jack, rubbing his bleeding knee with his hand._

_"It hurts Jack." Hiccup mumbled, before letting out a small sob. _

_Jack just let out a small laugh, and placed his arm on his shoulder. Tears burned in Hiccups eyes as he glared at him. "It's not funny, Jack!" He muttered in anger, before covering his wound with the palm of his hands to try and stop the bleeding._

_"Hiccup." Jack grinned foolishly, shaking his head. He placed his hand on top of Hiccups, and smiled warmly at him. Hiccups eyes traveled from the hand to Jacks own bright blue eyes. _

_"You're going to be fine. Trust me." Jack comforted. Hiccup cast Jack a worried glance as he bit his lower lip. _

_"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked doubtfully. Jack nodded, wrapping his fingers around his friends. _

_"I promise. And you know I don't break promises." Jack answered, looking down at Hiccups knee. After a moment of silence between the two, Jack added, "Plus, all you did was scrape your knee. You won't die, you big cry baby."_

_"Jack!" Hiccup whined, causing Jack to burst into laughter._

* * *

"Y-You're going to be fine, Jack." Hiccup repeated, remembering the words his friend comforted him with. With one hand he used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away run away tears with, the other brushed his fingers through Jacks hair, as if it could help somehow. The blood from the back of his head didn't seem to stop, and Hiccups fingers were covered in it, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

The forest was filled with silence except for the howling wind, which seemed as if it was crying for Jack. Hiccup lowered his head, and a single tear fell from his eye onto Jacks cheek.

"I promise."

**_ Mwahah, I'm going to make you guys wait another chapter to find out what happens to Jack._**

**_Sorry that this chapter stinks._**

**_And no, Jack's not dead. Thank goodness. :D_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Here we go, chapter 3!**_

_**The next chapter will also have the younger version of Jack and Hiccup, but the chapter after that will magically time jump about ten years later.**_

**_Thanks for all the reviews! It means a ton!_**

Hiccup looked down, his feet tapping against the wooden chair leg. The room was silent, except Jack's shaky intake of breaths and other background noises. Hiccup lifted his head and glanced around the room. He hated the machines with wires the nurses hung up on Jack at the hospital. The occasional beeping noises they made and red lights that flashed on and off always made him nervous. The bandages wrapped around his best friends head wasn't too comforting, either. Even so, he hadn't left Jacks side ever since the accident.

The accident.

It was all a blur to him. A blur of colorful lights, tree climbing, and a blur of blood.

Hiccup hadn't slept for hours. He was too busy worrying over Jack's condition. His eyelids fluttered with drowsiness, but he willed himself to stay awake. The young third graders hand was wrapped around Jacks, and he refused to let go.

"Jack," Hiccup whispered, clutching his sweaty fingers. "Wake up." He passed for a moment."_Please._"

He was answered with silence and a soft beep of a machine.

Hiccup's green eyes threatened to spill tears. He reached out his other hand and clutched Jack's pale, cold fingers tightly. His stomach twisted in regret.

"I'm sorry, Jack. This is all my fault. We should have never gone to see the lights, I'm so sorry…"

The room filled with silence, except for the momentary beeping and the soft murmurs of the doctor next door, talking to Jack's parents. At first he had been interested at their conversation, but they used so many words he didn't understand, so eventually he learned to ignore them.

"It's unfortunate, really." Hiccup could hear the soft murmuring of the doctor voice as his eyelids drooped. His head leaned forward and dropped onto the soft blankets laying over Jacks bed. "Its not all too serious, though. There's probably something that'll help him, something special to him that'll trigger all the memories back…"

Hiccup fell asleep to the doctor soft mumbles.

* * *

"Hiccup, wake up."

Hiccup drowsily opened his eyes. His mother was smiling down at him, and grabbed his hand. "Hiccup, we have to go."

"What?" Hiccups eyes snapped open. He glanced over at the Jack, who still hadn't woken up. "B-But Jack…" His voice trailed off as he grabbed his friends hand, which he must of let go of while he was sleeping. Hiccup worriedly looked up at his mother.

"Jack'll be fine, I promise." His mother reassured, and Hiccup hesitantly let go of Jacks hand. He stood up, walking along beside his mother, and looked behind his shoulder at Jack for the last time.

* * *

"Mom?" Hiccup asked after a long period of quietness in the car. His mother nodded, raising her eyebrows. Her fingers tapped a beat on the driving wheel from the music blaring from the radio. She reached out and turned a knob. and the music softened. "Yes, Hiccup?"

"What does 'amnesia' mean?" Hiccup questioned, fumbling around with his fingers, looking down at the ground. It was one of the many terms the doctor had said back at the hospital in the conversation he was eavesdropping on that he didn't know the meaning to.

His mothers eyes widened as she gave a small, weak smile, and turned around in her seat to face her son.

"It doesn't mean anything important, Hiccup. Don't worry about it."

She quickly turned up the radio before Hiccup could ask anything else.

**_Hehehe, little plot twist there. _**

**_Gah, sorry that this chapter is so short and sucky. I'm such lazy person. :P_**

**_Special thanks to my friend Jinyi for reading this and editing it. You rule. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ta-da! Chapter 4! Honestly, I'm starting to consider putting the last chapter and combining this one into one chapter, since they're both pretty short.**_

_**I might not be able to update as often now, because I've got a bunch of **_**_essays to write and an unfortunate case of writers block. _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

It had been a few days now since Hiccup last saw Jack in the hospital room, and each day a pit of worry grew deeper in his stomach.

It was unusual, walking to school from his house without his goofy friend walking next to him, teasing him or making jokes. Jack was always there for him, and now Hiccup hated the fact that he couldn't be back at the hospital with Jack.

The days grew longer and longer, and now Hiccup often found himself laying on his couch, staring up at the ceiling, doing absolutely nothing for hours.

He spent a lot of time doodling in his notebook, filling the pages with scribbles of imaginary dragons, something he had always done ever since he was little. Well, littler. But now that Jack was stuck in the hospital, it almost felt like… like a _part_ of him was gone.

One afternoon, Hiccup was chasing his dog Toothless around the house, accidentally bumping into a table and knocking piles of books on the ground, along with numerous other things. Once he finally caught up to his pet, whom he chased into an unescapable corner, he bent down to lift him up in his arms.

"Gotcha!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless licked his face.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Hiccup dropped Toothless immediately, causing the dog to whimper as it hit the ground.

"Sorry, bud." He apologized quickly, looking down at his dog and biting his lip before racing off towards the door.

Hiccup felt a spark of hope flicker in his chest. Maybe it was…?

"Hey, Hiccup." A pair of blue eyes peeked from the door, but it wasn't Jack's.

"Oh." Hiccup tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Hi, Astrid."

A girl around his own age stepped onto the doorstep. She had blond bangs hanging over her one of her eyes, and her hair shortly braided down her back. Even though he would never admit it, Hiccup was sorta scared of Astrid. He hadn't talked to her ever since she punched him a few weeks back and resulted in a bloody nose.

She glanced him over, leaving Hiccup shifting his weight to his other leg awkwardly in silence.

After a moment, but felt like a million years to Hiccup, Astrid finally broke the silence. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park…?"

He knew that her mother probably forced her to come and ask him that; Hiccup knew Astrid would never want to play with him. He didn't want to stay inside and sulk on the couch all day, though.

"Sure," Hiccup responded, stepping sideways. "Just give me a sec to get my coat."

* * *

A few minutes after Astrid and Hiccup arrived at the park, Astrid found Ruffnut, another girl with extremely long, blond hair and braids, and she ran off to talk to her, leaving Hiccup behind. He tried his best not to look unhappy as he slowly walked over to the set of swings.

Hiccup mindlessly swung his legs back and forth, but was barely moving.

His hands clung to the metal attachments to the wooden swings. He blankly stared off into the distance, his mind wandering off.

The wind blew through his brown, messy hair. Hiccup shivered and clutched his jacket.

This went on for a long time.

Hiccup tried to keep himself occupied, filling his thoughts with stories of dragons or fairy tales, with anything but Jack. He didn't want to make himself sadder than he already was, but no matter how hard Hiccup tried to push the thought away, the memory of the accident with the northern lights kept replaying through his head.

_"Hiccup!_" Jack's alarmed voiced echoed through his mind, as his grasp on the tree slipped and-

A ball rolled towards him and hit Hiccups feet, interrupting his thoughts. He stood up from the swings, his legs aching, and bent down to pick it up.

A voice followed the foam soccer ball.

"Sorry about that, sorry!" A boy with brown, ruffled hair and bright blue eyes apologized quickly, running towards him. A gasp was caught in Hiccups throat, his green eyes opened wide. The boy leaned forward to grab the ball held in Hiccups arms.

"Thanks." The boy grinned goofily, and before he could walk away Hiccup threw his arms around his neck.

"Jack!"

Hiccup stumbled over the millions of words spilled out of his mouth as he pulled Jack into a tight hug. "Oh gods, Jack, I missed you so much, I thought you died..!"

Once he finally pulled away, he could read the confusion written all over Jacks face.

"I-I don't know you." Jack took a step away from Hiccup, shielding the ball with his body, almost in a scared sort of way. A lump formed in Hiccups throat.

"Jack? It's me, Hiccup. Remember?" Hiccup bit his lower lip. "Jack, if you're playing a joke, it isn't funny."

Jack heard his name being called off into the distance, and he gave one last glance of confusion at Hiccup before running away.

And in that moment, Hiccups heart broke.

"Hey, Hiccup." Astrid's hand was placed on his shoulder as she looked grinningly at him. Ruffnut seemed to have left. "Do you want to go do something, or…?"

Her gaze softened once she realized Hiccup wasn't answering.

"Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly at him. taking her hand off of his shoulder.

Hiccup stared at Jacks back as he ran away from him, off to some other park in the park.

"Everything's fine." Hiccup lied, choking back tears.

"Everything's fine."

Hiccup hadn't talked to Jack ever since.

**_Thanks to Allen Walker for editing this! :D_**

**_This is the last chapter with 8-year-old Hiccup and Jack, the next chapter will show Hiccup in high school._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews! :)_**


End file.
